Brotherly Love
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Roselia is a 16 year old girl who lost her parents and was living with her grandfather. Now that her grandpa is gone, she is all alone, or so she thinks. One day, 5 mysterious boys came to her house saying they're her brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It's me, Roselia Lucia. And here is another story starring my characters. Do forgive me if I keep using my the character that takes my name... Truly sorry... But I just think she was an okay character... But I do hope you enjoy this very random story... ^^"**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Brotherly <strong>**Love**_

_**Chapter 1: Five Brothers?**_

**Oh Mother... Father... And grandfather... If only you were still alive to take care of me... My name is Roselia Lucia... I'm 16 years-old and yesterday, my grandfather passed away... Now... I'm all alone... Or so I think...**

I opened the door when due to my surprise, saw five young men.  
>"Welcome home, Roselia!" They said then I fell and landed on my bottom.<p>

"It seems... We've scarred her..." A man with black hair and black eyes said.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" A man with blond hair and blue eyes yelled.

"Ummm... Are you okay, Roselia...?" A boy with white hair and black eyes asked as he helped Roselia up.

"Oh? Th-thank you..." I said then the white hair boy nodded, smiling softly.

"Roselia, we are your older brothers."

"Wait... Brothers...?" I repeated then a man with brown hair and brown eyes gave me a note. I grabbed it then read it.

"It's from... Grandpa Kenji..."

_"Dear Roselia, if you are reading this, then the boys must be here... These five men are here to take care of you since I am gone... They are Crystal's children... You and the boys have been separated for eleven years..."_

"Wait! Eleven years?" I repeated then looked at the five boys.

"How rude of us to not introduce ourselves... Let me start from youngest. The boy with white hair, his name is Nate and he's a year older than you, Roselia."

"Wait! You're 17?" I asked then the boy nodded.  
>"Please, call me Near if you wish." Nate, I mean, Near said then I nodded.<p>

"Next is Mail. He's 19 years-old, and he rarely speaks that much..."

"Call me, Matt... I also like to play video games..." A man with brown hair and dark blue eyes said then I nodded.

"Next is Mihael. He's 20 years-old and is a rock and roll guitar player."

"My stage name is Mello... But you can call me Mihael if you want, Roselia." The man with blond hair said.

"Next is Light. He's 23 years-old."

"Please to finally meet you, Roselia." A man with brown hair and brown eyes said then I shook his hand.

"And last, I am Ryuzaki. 25 years-old, and a mystery novelist writer. As of today, we are your older brothers staying with you." The man with black hair said then I quivered then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The First Day_**

**Grandpa Kenji... I had the weirdest dream ever... There were five boys, all saying that they are my brothers... I know it isn't true... I just know it...**

_Hmmm? Why is it so warm? _I thought, then when I woke up, I saw a white hair then when I looked down, it was a boy.

"!"

"WHAT HAPPEN?" A man with blond hair yelled as he opened the door. He turned and saw me in the corner, quivering and whimpering. The boy with white hair looked at me with worried eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry, Roselia... We didn't know what to do when you fainted so I offered the idea of letting you sleep in my room... But I didn't do anything bad, honest..." He said then everything came back to me.<p>

_That's right... So it wasn't a dream... These five boys... Are really my brothers..._

"I heard a scream... Is everyone all right...?"

**Ryuzaki (25): Mystery novelist**

"Maybe we should've let her rest in her own room upstairs..."

**Light (23)**

"I told ya it was a bad idea to make her sleep in Nate's room!"

"I'm sorry..."

**Mihael (20): Guitar player**

**Nate (17)**

"Here... You're uniform..." Matt said as he gave me my school uniform.

**Mail (19)**

"I'll be changing..." I told them then I ran upstairs. When I finished getting dressed, I walked downstairs then grabbed my school bag.  
>"I'm heading to school!" I yelled then headed to school.<p>

"Whoa! You never told me you have five older brothers?"

**Nathan Yukimura (17): 11th grade**

"Yeah... But I hardly remember having any..." I said then a boy wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Shaaaaaaaaaaame on you, Rosie!"<p>

**Elliot Lucardio (18): 12th grade**

"Oy! Get your mitts of the girl, Elliot!"

**Sebastian Silverwind (17): 10th grade**

"This... Is what we don't like... Roselia..."

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" I asked then Ryuzaki held a bento box.  
>"You forgot your lunch..." He said then I took it and blushed.<br>"Oh... We have school lunch you know... But... It'd be a shame to let this go to waste..." I said then Mello kicked the door opened.  
>"WHAT THE HELL? YOU GOT HERE BEFORE US?"<p>

"Mello, you can't destroy school property you know..." Light said then I looked down to halls to see if Near or Matt was here as well.

"So it's just you three...?"

"Pretty much. Though, these two should be at work..." Light said as he looked at Ryuzaki and Mello.

"Why are you dressed so nicely, Light?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? Starting today, I'm gonna be your teacher for this class." Light said then I gulped.

"By the way, you three boys..." Ryuzaki began then Light and Mello stood next to him.  
>"If you dare make our little sister, Roselia cry, we, the Rose of Death, shall punish you. And that goes for all of you..." Ryuzaki said then everyone gasped.<p>

"ALL THREE OF YOU GO HOME, PLEASE!" I yelled, my cheeks were pink from embarrassment. My three brothers looked at me then nodded and left.

_My first day with my brothers... And already... It's a living hell..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Brothers I Know and Love**_

**After school, I couldn't face my brothers... Knowing how embarrassing they are... I just couldn't face them... So I decided to hide here... In a playground I use to go to with just me and grandpa Kenji...**

I was sitting in a play house, when I happen to look up at the sky.

"It's already night... They could be worried about me..." I said as I slowly stood up. Suddenly I saw a mysterious man.  
>"Hey~! You're pretty cute... What's your name~?"<p>

_Ewwwwww! He smells like alcohol...! _I thought, as I tried to push the man away but he suddenly grabbed my hair.

"Where do you think yer going, bitch?" The man yelled then I closed my eyes when he was about to slap me, but I didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ryuzaki grabbed the man's arm.  
>"Who are you calling a bitch...?" He asked then kicked the man. I looked at the knocked out man, then looked at Ryuzaki.<br>"Are you all right?" He asked then there were tears in my eyes. Ryuzaki looked at me then handed me a handkerchief.

"Thank you..." I said, as I wiped my eyes.

"Were you scared...?" Ryuzaki asked then I looked at him. I shook my head then he smiled. It was an awkward smile, but it somehow made me happy.

"Come on. Let's go home before the others start calling the police." Ryuzaki said then I nodded and stood up. The two of us finally got home before Mello was about to call the police.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day was pretty nice. For one thing, the weather was so beautiful. But the other thing...<strong>

"Oh? You wish to speak with Ryuzaki? Okay..."

"YOU HAVE A DEADLINE, RYUZAKI! FOCUS ON DOING THAT INSTEAD OF YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"Yes I understand..." Ryuzaki said then he hung up the phone.  
>"Ohhhhhhh... And to think, I would've been able to get away from her..."<p>

"Her?" I repeated then Ryuzaki turned to me and the brothers.  
>"No one disturb me... I have a job to finish..." He said then slammed his door.<p>

"Oh dear... It seems Miss Karina is upset at Ryuzaki..." Near said then I looked at him.  
>"Who's Karina?"<p>

"Ryuzaki's director." Light said as he finished reading a novel. Suddenly we heard music being played.

"Oh? Is that Mello?"

"Pretty much..." Light answered then he put on some head phones over his head.

"I don't think, Mello sounds all that bad."

"No, it's not that, Roselia. It's just Light doesn't wanna hear any yelling from either Mello or Ryuzaki..." Near said then I blinked. I looked at Mello's room then knocked on his door.  
>"Mello? May I come in?"<p>

"Huh? Oh sure." He answered then opened the door for me. I entered his room then to my shock it was like a rich fancy but all rock and roll like.

"So did you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh. Yes, that song you were playing... What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh. 'Dance Inside'... I'm gonna play that song on stage."

"Really? It's really nice." I said then Mello smiled. He rubbed my head then I blushed.

"I'm glad you think it's nice. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

"I told you I have a deadline...!" Ryuzaki said then I slowly sank under Mello's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: White Will Bring Back the Memories**_

**Today is a very special day... December 13th... White Day. Legend has it if a boy that really likes you ties a white ribbon around you, your love will last forever... Or so I read...**

I was holding a manga book then I closed it and sighed.  
><em>I feel so stupid for even believeing these sort of things...<em>

I slipped the manga book into my hand bag then stood up. Suddenly when I walked out, I heard a big commotion down the halls.  
><em>What's going on...?<em>

"RO~SEL~LI~AH!" Ryuzaki said over the megaphone. I looked out the window then gasped. All five of my brothers were waiting in a mustang car, all of them holding a bouquet of white flowers. I slowly sank down then crawled to my class.  
><em>I'm so gonna kill them...<em>

"Roselia what are you doing? Crawling?"

**Albert Pepee (17): 10th grade and class president**

"Class president? What are you doing here...?"

"I came to see what the commotion was about, and due to my guess, it happens to be your... Brothers...?"

"Ah... Yes... I'm so sorry... I'll go talk to them." I said then ran. When I approuched the gate, my brothers stared at me. I wanted to yell at them, scream and scold them, but instead...  
>"...Please tell me that you're going to do something like this..."<p>

"We're very sorry, Roselia... But we wanted to surprise you." Near said then he placed a Daisy in my hair from his bouquet. My face felt warm.  
><em>Could it be that Near really likes me...? But then again... He isn't really blood related to me... Neither of them are... Still...<br>_"Thank you. Thank you for coming."

My brothers gasped then Ryuzaki smiled.  
>"Our little sister really loves us."<p>

"Fool! She didn't exactly _say_ she_ loves_ us!" Mello yelled, hitting Ryuzaki, but Ryuzaki blocked his moves. I blushed then looked down.  
>"I never said I hate you guys..." I said then Near smiled at me. The other brothers gave me their white bouquets then I blushed brightly.<br>"This... Is too much... Don't you think...?"

"Okay. You four head back before the principal calls the cops." Light said as he grabbed a few of the bouquets. When my brothers left, I was starring out into space when I suddenly remembered something.

_"Nate? Nate? How come you're sad...?"_

_"I... I'm just having a hard time fitting in..."_

_"Don't be sad, Nate. Hey, how about I give you a nickname? One that we will keep a secret from the others till we get older, 'kay?"_

_"...Okay..."_

_"Near. Because you are always near me whenever I was sad or feeling lonely. That will be your nickname, okay?"_

_"Near... I love it, Roselia!"_

"Something wrong, Roselia?" Light whispered then I blinked.  
>"I'm sorry..." I said then Light smiled at me.<br>"Did you remembered something, Roselia?"

"Yes... I did..." I said then softly smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Being Fancy Is Too Much? **_

**With the start of Winter Break, I'm finally able to get some free time going into town to go shoping. Yet... What I had in mind, didn't turn out to be the way it is...**

"Are you done, yet?" Mello called as I was in the dressing room. I poked my head out then pout at him.

"Mihael, never rush a girl when it comes to clothes."

"Yeah, Mihael... Never rush a girl when it comes to clothes." Ryuzaki repeated then I went back into the dressing room. After a couple of minutes, I came out of the dressing room, wearing a cute fancy dress.  
>"Ta-dah! Well? How do I look?" I asked. Ryuzaki walked towards me, grabbed my hand and spun me around.<br>"Wheeee~" He said softly then I giggled.

"You look like you could be in one of those American movies with that outfit."

"Really? I always wanted to be in one of those big fancy and expensive hotels."

"Then we should go there!" Ryuzaki said then my jaw dropped.

"Is there a specific type of hotel or any fancy hotel is fine with you?"

"Any hotel is find..." I said then Ryuzaki grabbed my hands.  
>"Then we shall stay at a hotel for your Winter Break."<p>

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh? _I thought then nearly lost my balance.

* * *

><p><strong>And so... It came to the decison that we all stayed at a fancy hotel. But all I wanted to do was shop for cute outfits and relax...<strong>

"Damn... This is _fancy_~!"

"I'm surprise we could afford to stay here for a few nights..." Near said then I looked around.

"Well, with Light's money and Ryuzaki's money, we were able to stay for a few days." Matt said as he held my suit case. Ryuzaki and Light came out of the hotel to help us with the bags then I followed them.  
><em>This place makes me feel all warm... For some odd reason. <em>I thought then we reached our room. When Ryuzaki opened the doors, we were in a suite.

_Okay... Now I know this is way too much..._

"Roselia? Do you want to bathe first? You must be tired after the trip." Light said then I nodded. I opened the door to the bathroom then my jaw dropped.  
><em>Oh good lord... Really...?<em>

It was a huge bathroom. There was a jacuzzi that could fit one or two people and a huge tub that could be like a small pool.

_Well... Might as well get started..._I thought then I removed my clothes and turn the water on. Suddenly I heard knocking.  
>"Roselia? May we come in? We'd like to take a bath as well." I heard Ryuzaki said then I yelped and quickly wrapped a towel around my body.<br>"C-come in..." I said then my brothers came into the bathroom and started removing their clothes.  
><em>WHOA! HOLD THE PHONE! WHAT ARE THEY DOING? <em>  
>"Why are you guys taking off your clothes?" I yelled then my brothers looked at me.<p>

"Well we're taking a bath... So do you want us to bathe with our clothes on?" Ryuzaki asked then I turned off the water and jumped into the the jacuzzi tub. I closed my eyes until I heard my brothers go into the tub. I opened my eyes when someone was softly poking my head. I looked up and saw Near.  
>"Thought you could use a friend." He said with a smile then he gave me a rubber duck.<p>

"A duck?"

"Yeah. See?"

He placed the duck in the tub then I giggled.  
>"Thank you, Near." I said then Near was hit by a wet wash cloth.<p>

"Near, stop bothering our little sister and take a bath you dirty boy." Ryuzaki said then Near rubbed his head and went to the tube. After soaking in the tub for a few minutes, I got out of the jacuzzi tub and sighed.

"Oh? You're done?" Light asked then I nodded.  
>"I'm gonna go change in the room..." I said nervously then ran out of the bathroom. When I got to the room, I looked at my self in the mirror.<br>"Oh... If only my bust was bigger... I have a nice figure it's just my chest..." I said sadly then got dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Let's All Go Swimming!**_

**So far, it has been a day on our trip to a fancy hotel... And due to that crazy scene in the bathroom... I didn't get that much sleep...**

I was laying on a chair, until someone splashed water on me.  
>"Mew!"<p>

I coughed then rubbed my face. Near ran besides me then growled.  
>"That wasn't nice, Mihael! Roselia didn't get that much sleep last night!"<p>

"Hmph. Fine then..."

He splashed water at Near then he shook his hair and growled.  
>"Mihael...! You're gonna get it!"<p>

"Both of you stop acting like little boys." Ryuzaki said as he was sitting in the seat next to me, drinking iced tea. I rubbed my eyes then turned my head when Ryuzaki was offering me a sip of his drink.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want...?" He asked then I looked at him then the drink.  
>"Sure... Thank you." I said then placed my lips on the straw and took a sip. I blinked then gasped.<p>

"Something wrong...?"

"There's... It tastes really, really, sweet..."

"Ah... Yeah it does... Because I added at least six packs of sugar into the iced tea..."

"Wow... You must really like sweet things..."

"I'd be careful, Ryuzaki... Keep eating nothing but junk and you're gonna die real early..." Matt said then I looked at him. He was playing with his video games then I blinked.  
>"You're going to spend all day playing video games...?"<p>

"Yeah..." Matt said then I looked over his shoulder. He looked at me then pat my head.  
>"You should rest. If you don't get any sleep, it'll ruin that pretty face of yours."<p>

"Oh... Okay..." I said then I rest my head on the chair. I looked at Light, Near and Mello who were having fun in the pool then slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To me... It felt like I was floating... Drifting... But when I woke up, it was already night. Wait! I've been asleep for a long time? Why didn't anyone wake me up?<strong>

"Oh? You're awake?"

I turned my head to see Ryuzaki sitting on a floater, Near sitting at the edge of the pool, his legs in the water, Mello still swimming, Matt still sitting beside me playing his video games.

"Where's Light...?" I asked, as I walked by Near.  
>"Oh? Light went to go get us some food. Do you wanna swim?"<p>

"It's a bit cold to swim at night..."

"Not even. If you get in and stay in for a while, you'll feel fine."

"Don't pressure her, Mello!" Near yelled then Mello sighed.  
>"Fine. Then you get in!" He said as he grabbed Near's arm and pulled him into the water. I gasped then Near coughed and spit water out.<br>"That was a dirty trick!" Near yelled then he splashed water at Mello. The two boys were splashing water at each other then I giggled.

"Good grief... It's like babysitting a bunch of little children..."

"Who're you callin' children, when you yourself act like a little kid, Light?" Mello yelled then Ryuzaki floated to where Light and I were standing.  
>"He does have a point, Light. Remember the time you and I were playing chess when we were little? You and I both hate to loose, but in the end I won and you didn't speak to me for a long time."<p>

"Ah, yes... But I felt better when Roselia wanted to play tic tac toe with me and I won."

"I don't remember that..." I said then Ryuzaki grabbed me and placed me on his lap.  
>"That's because you were only four years old. You're memory must be a bit of a haze due to how long it's been." Ryuzaki said then I looked at the sky.<br>_It makes me wonder... How long has it been... Since I've been seperated by them...? _I thought then I looked at Ryuzaki.  
>"Hmmm? Roselia? What's wrong?"<p>

My brothers looked at me then I jumped out and dove into the pool. After a few seconds I came up for air.

"Bravo, Roselia!"

My brothers clapped then I smiled.  
>"You guys are silly."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Final Day to Make it Last**_

**It's already two days since our stay at a fancy hotel, and today was our last day... Though... I'm a bit sad... Since this is the last day I could spend a wonderful time with my brothers... Even if they aren't really related to me by blood...**

"Roselia! Roselia!"

I gasped then saw Near looking at me. I blinked then sighed.

"Are you okay...?"

"...Yeah..."

"Here. Ryuzaki wanted me to give you this." Near said as he held what appears to be a tiny little chick but it was wrapped.  
>"A baby chick! Cheep!" I squealed then Near smiled and I suddenly covered my mouth.<p>

"Today is our last day, so what would you like to do Roselia?" Near asked then I looked around. I placed a finger on my lip and started thinking.

_What should I do...? I wouldn't mind spending a couple more minutes here... But I wish I could give them something... For all the trouble of having them spend time with me... But what...?_ I thought then something hit my head.

"Aieeee!"

"If you think too hard, you're gonna get wrinkles, Roselia."

"Mihael...?" I said then looked around, noticing Near was gone.  
>"Where's Near?"<p>

"Nate? He went to go look for the others." Mello said then he sat down. I looked at him from the balcony then he turned and looked at me.  
>"What's on your mind, Roselia?"<p>

"Ummmm... I was just... Wondering... What do you think everyone would like...?"

"Huh?" Mello asked then he looked at me for a moment then walked outside on the balcony.  
>"Just give something that you think it's right. Or should I say, something that comes from your heart, okay?"<p>

He pat my head then I looked down and smiled.  
>"Thank you, Mihael."<p>

"Come on... It's getting cold." He said then we went inside the room.

**I think I understand what he meant. And thus... I ended making scarfs for my brothers... Each color is for each brother. Red is Light... Blue is Ryuzaki... White is Near... Black is Mello... And Brown is Matt.**

"Roselia!"

"Ah!" I yelped when Matt covered my eyes.  
>"Y-y-y-yes...?"<p>

"We have a surprise for you." Matt said then he lead me. After a few minutes, Matt grabbed my shoulders to stop me then he removed his hand that was covering my eyes. I blinked to see my brothers on stage. Mello cued the band then my brothers jumped.

**All:**_ Go!_

**Light:** _So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_  
><em>because you look so fine <em>  
><em>and i really wanna make you mine.<em>

**Mello:**_ I say you look so fine _  
><em>that I really wanna make you mine.<em>

**Ryuzaki: **_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _  
><em>now you dont need that money <em>  
><em>when you look like that, do ya honey?<em>

**Matt:**_ Big black shoes... _  
><strong><span>Mello:<span>**_ Long blond hair..._  
><strong><span>Near:<span> **_She's so sweet _  
><em>with her... Get back stare.<em>

**Ryuzaki: **_Well I could see, _  
><em>you home with me, <em>  
><strong><span>Light:<span> **_But you were with another man, yea!_

"No I don't think so..." Mello said.

**Matt:**_ I know we, _  
><em>ain't got much to say, <em>  
><strong><span>Near:<span>**_ Before I let you get away, yea!_

**All:**_ I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

**Light:**_ Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_  
><em>because you look so fine <em>  
><em>and i really wanna make you mine.<em>

**Mello:**_ I say you look so fine _  
><em>that I really wanna make you mine.<em>

**Ryuzaki: **_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _  
><em>now you dont need that money<em>  
><em>with a face like that, do ya?<em>

**Matt:**_ Big black shoes..._  
><strong><span>Mello:<span>**_ Long blond hair... _  
><strong><span>Near:<span>**_ She's so sweet _  
><em>with her get back stare.<em>

**Ryuzaki:**_ Well I could see, _  
><em>you home with me, <em>  
><strong><span>Light:<span>**_ But you were with another man, yea!_

"So not true~" Near said.

**Matt:**_ I know we, _  
><em>ain't got much to say, <em>  
><strong><span>Near:<span>**_ Before I let you get away, yea!_

**All: **_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

**Light:**_ Oh yea. _

**Mello:**_ Oh yea. _

**All:**_ C'mon!_

**Ryuzaki:**_ I~! Could see,_  
><em>you home with me, <em>  
><strong><span>Light:<span>**_ But you were with another man, yea!_

"Lies!" My brothers, except for Light, yelled then Light blinked.

**Matt:**_ I know we, _  
><em>ain't got much to say, <em>  
><strong><span>Near:<span>**_ Before I let you get away, yea!_  
><strong><span>Ryuzaki and Matt:<span>**_ Uh, be my girl._  
><strong><span>Mello and Light:<span>**_ Be my girl!_

**All: **_Are you gonna be my girl? Yea!_

Everyone cheered then I slowly sank down then fell.

**My last day at the hotel... And my brothers made it a day I'll remember for the rest of my life...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Back to School**_

**Winter Break is finally over and it's time for me to head back to school. Though then again... Near is a year older than me, but I've never seen him heading to school before... Or much less, got dress for school...**

"Huh? School?" Near asked as he was looking at me.  
>"I don't go to school, cuz I'm too smart. I was always home schooled." Near said then my jaw dropped. He smiled at me then I sighed.<br>_I wish I was home schooled... _

**The school I go to sucks... For one thing... All the girls are jealous of me because almost all the guys in this school have fallen in love with me... I don't blame those girls... They have a right to be jealous at me... Even my brothers said that my beauty is like a work of art... They also said that I mostly got my looks from my mom...**

"Okay, that's enough! Step away from Roselia!" Someone said then I looked up.  
>"Well, well, well... If it isn't my stalkers..." I said then Nathan, crossed his arms.<br>"Now is that any way to talk to your security guards?" He asked then I scoffed and looked away.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish my brothers were here..._

"Excuse me...? But would you please leave that girl alone...?" A familiar voice asked then I slowly turned my head to see Near. He was wearing our school boys' uniform.

"Nate...? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked then Near placed a hand on his chest and bowed.  
>"Starting today, I am transferring into your class. My name is Nate." Near said then I slowly sank into my chair.<br>_Me and my thoughts and wishes... _I thought then groaned.

**I guess having two of my brothers here isn't so bad... For one reason they could keep me safe... But the bad reason... Now my "Stalkers" aren't going to give up on me... Someone just take me away from this crazy world...**

"Roselia?"

I blinked then turned to see Near. He looked at me with worried eyes then I smiled.  
>"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I said then he smiled and I giggled. Suddenly Nathan cleared his throat. I turned to look at him with disgust in my eyes.<br>"What?"

"We, the Roselia fans, here by forbid this boy from being near you!"

"He just wants to hang out with me. What's the big deal? He isn't a threat to me." I said, as I touched Near's hand. I turned to see him softly smiling, his cheeks turning pink.

_Near? Is he...?_

"And what if we refuse?" Nathan asked then I glared at him, but someone grabbed Nathan's head.  
>"Then <em>we<em> will do something about it." Ryuzaki said, squeezing Nathan's head. Nathan pushed Ryuzaki's arm away from him and glared at my older brother.

"Ryuzaki... What are you doing here...?" I asked then Ryuzaki smiled.  
>"I just stopped by to see how you and Near are doing."<p>

"Well, thank you. But don't you have another deadline to get to?" I asked then Ryuzaki froze. Suddenly Light grabbed the back of Ryuzaki's shirt and dragged him out.  
>"Get back home and finish your work." He said then Ryuzaki left. I sighed then Near looked at me and smiled. I guess... Today wasn't a bad day on my first day back at school.<p> 


End file.
